


Morning after everything.

by J_Egan27



Category: Durarara!!, デュラララ!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I love hurting Delic, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Strangulation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Egan27/pseuds/J_Egan27
Summary: Delic wakes up, sore. Covered in glass & blood. He has to deal with the consequences of what happened between him & Manya the night before.





	Morning after everything.

With a groan, Delic slowly opened his eyes. The sun shone straight into them & he turned his head away in pain. Eventually he gathered enough effort & strength to sit up. His ribs ached as he got up from the ground. There was a pain in his side, his head, arms & shoulders. His throat hurt possibly the worst of all. Basically he hurt all over. Bits of broken glass fell off his shoulders & out of his hair. He leaned against the seat of his couch & looked around. Still dazed with sleep.

He looked around his home & saw the remains of the previous night’s fight. Looking back to where he woke up he saw the broken remains of his coffee table where he vaguely remembers being thrown. The glass that covered the ground shined in the morning light. Along with twinkling bits of glass, was dried blood.

Memories of what happened came back, he hoped they were just a nightmare, but looking around, obviously not. Delic slowly stood up. Paying attention to which parts of him ached & what didn’t. Turns out no part of him didn’t hurt in some way. When looking around himself he noticed how his once white T-shirt was now a mix of deep red & brown. Making his way over to the bathroom on the 1st floor as fast as he could. When he got in, he looked in the mirror & saw for the 1st time what damage had been done.

His right eye was black. Nose covered in blood with a dry trail leading into his mouth & 2 splits in his lip. A small trail of blood went down his chin from his lips to where the evidence of just how bad last night got was bruised into his neck. A ring of black & purple ran around Delics thin neck. The clear shape of hands made out. He put his hand up to the bruises & flinched. He painfully took of his top to see a large gash along his shoulder. It didn’t seem too deep, but it was bleeding quite abit. Looking down his arm he saw that it wasn’t the only cut. Around his upper arm was what looked like a knife slashed across him. Considering all of what happened. How bad the injuries were, he’s lucky to be alive. Pink eyes began to fill with tears, even if one was closed over. He shook his head & wiped them away. Now wasn’t the time to cry. He can do that later after he checks for anything broken & calls a doctor’s appointment, so he doesn’t die due to blood loss.

Looking at his head he couldn’t see any blood. Good. It means neither the kicks nor the crash landing in the table didn’t do any damage to his head. His chest & stomached were a patchwork of black, blue, purple, hazy green & pale skin. Feeling around he didn’t seem to have anything broken. Another miracle considering all. He sighed & splashed some cold water onto his face. Looking at himself in the mirror, after wiping away what was left of last night’s blood. He looked like crap.

After calling a doctor & carefully driving there he was seen nearly instantly when he walked in. Going in & getting cleaned up abit, the doctor had a look. She said it wasn’t too bad. But he’d need quite a few stitches for the one on his shoulder, the one on his arm only needed to be wrapped. She was a sweet doctor, even if she tried to get him to tell her what happened which made Delic quite uncomfortable. Clearly not believing his story of being mugged.

“You know, you can tell me if it was something else or if anything else happened to you during the attack.” She was soft spoken. Delic looked at her name tag, it read ‘Homura, Kata’

“Thank you Dr.Homura, but I’m fine. Well, as fine as I can be. It really was an attack.” 

He left with bandages covering most of his right side. Chest & stomach mostly, with nearly his whole right arm in a thick layer of gauze. He got a prescription for strong painkillers from Dr.Homura as well as being told to take it easy. He was also recommended to take a vitamin K supplement for at least 2 weeks. Which he did actually listen to. Buying some from the chemist where he also got the pain killers.

Delic wasn’t really sure why he lied. He could have easily told her about Manya. Giving the police the details, Manya could easily be charged with aggressive assault & probably attempted murder.

But... he didn’t want to. He knew he should have obviously but, it felt like he couldn’t. Blaming it on being exhausted he drove home. Needing food & to sleep somewhere other than the floor. He’d think about whither to accuse Manya tomorrow.

 

~~~

When Delic got home he locked the door, making sure it was tight. He didn’t want someone getting in. Awkwardly going around his house he locked the windows as well. Paranoia was eating away at him. Once done he sighed slightly in relief as the anxiety slowly faded.

He dressed in some warm baggy clothes & called his teachers saying he wouldn’t be in school for at least 5 days due to a serious injury. When his teacher, Shiyagara asked where he got the injury Delic lied again. He told him he was attacked on the street & mugged. He hung up on Shiya before he could ask further. If he couldn’t tell a doctor the truth he definitely wasn’t telling a teacher he didn’t like. Making himself some tea & a small sandwich he ate slowly. It was taken with a side of painkillers. Once he finished he didn’t bother to clean up. Grabbing his phone he pulled himself up the stairs to his room.

Throwing his phone on his bed he was about to collapse when a small creak from downstairs made him freeze. He knew that no one was down there. The front door was locked. But an image of Manya, crazed anger in his eyes, made Delic turn & lock his bedroom door just to be safe. How sad was it that his own boyfriend, well, Ex-boyfriend made him shiver in fear. Once he lay down on his bed he finally cried. Sobs & tears came out like a flood as Delic curled up tightly.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure what time it was when he woke up again. Looking at the time it read 18:46.

‘Must have passed out while crying. Should probably eat something.’ He thought as he made his way down the stairs & turned into the kitchen. He filled the kettle. Although he knew he should get food he couldn’t bring himself to make it. He ate the sandwich earlier & it made his stomach feel like he ate a rock.

Sighing again he started to make his tea. While putting in the sugar he quickly was annoyed by the silent of his home. Delics house was rarely so quiet. He hated the silence. Getting his phone out again he started to play some of the more, sombre songs. The 1st one was ‘Prayer X’ a song that was anything but happy & seemed to fit his current mood. He sang but there was no life & little volume. Once his tea was done he was about to bring it over to his sitting room, but he stopped. Quickly turning around & pulling a bottle of gin from a press near the sink he added a shot.

He changed his mind about sitting in the living room, glass still covered the floor & he didn’t want to clean it up. Nor did he want to look at something that reminded him of last night. His memory was foggy, he liked it that way. So he turned back upstairs.

He went up into his room once again. Sitting on his bed he kept the music going. He knew it would probably just fuel all his negative emotions but, hell with it. Everything hurt & he deserved to feel like shit & throw the worlds biggest pity part after what’s happened.

Quickly he started to make a playlist. It was a mix of angry & sad. Soon the music drowned into the background as Delic forced himself to remember last night. He didn’t want to but pushing them back wouldn’t help. Clearing the fog might help him. Or hurt more...

~~~

 

He was asking Manya about his past. He had mentioned a brother & someone named Ayako, but he never talked much more then that. Even after them being together for nearly a year. Delic wasn’t even sure what set him off. When did Manyas mask fall off. Was it just as he striked or a while before. All he remembered is him shouting ‘DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?!’Before being knocked back into his kitchen counter. That’s when things truly went bad. He’d seen Manya get scary but not like this. This was darker.

Manya didn’t wear a mask of sweetness all through their relationship. He was honest. This, this freaked him out. He remembered the warning that Shitsuo gave him one day as they walked home. The scars... He was a fool to think Manya wouldn’t hurt him in the same way. 

He remembers being kicked, Manya kept talking. He couldn’t really recall the words, but he couldn’t forget How he said it. Harsh, like pent up rage flooding out. Something about never caring. How stupid he was. It didn’t really matter now. Delic couldn’t focus on when Manya had been screaming since in his shock Manya had pushed him to the ground & began kicking his chest. He stopped for a moment & looked at Delic crying in pain. His face... Disgust covered his as he knelt down. Scrambling back & hitting the couch he choked out something that probably made it worse.

“I’m sorry..no..no! Get away.. Get away from me!”

Manya just looked more pissed. That’s how Delic got the black eye. Manya got up & moved into the kitchen, taking the opportunity, he got up to run. Screaming for help. Delics fast, turns out Manyas faster, grabbing Delic by the collar of his shirt he dragged him back. Pinning him up against a wall. Pinned with Manyas hands around his neck, strangling him. He couldn’t breathe. It hurt. He’s crushing my windpipe. HELP!

“Your so fucking boring. I should have left here ages ago, Uhh! All you do is pathetic & fake! This has been a waste of my time! You didn’t even succeed in 1 of the 2 reasons I kept you around! How stupid are you?!” Delics lips where turning blue as he clawed at Manyas hands, but the pain didn’t seem to bother the crazed loonatic. It was only when black spots started forming in his vision the Delic did what he should have done at the start. Kicking Manya in the groin caused him to let go.

Falling to the floor in a heap Delic coughed violently. Trying to breathe even if it hurt. His head swarmed & he looked up to see Manya in front of him glaring. Instincts to get away made Delic even though he wasn’t ready. The adrenaline pumping through him wasn’t enough to clear his head as he tripped crashing to the ground. A mistake that would cost him. He heard Manya shout his name. Getting up to run he turned around in time to see Manya swing a knife his way. This was how he got the slash across his arm, he brought them up to cover his face. He would have possibly lost his nose if he didn’t. Quick as a flash, Manya kicked him in the stomach when Delic screamed in pain, sending him to the floor once again. Manya was on top of him holing the knife in 1 hand & Delics throat in the other.

“HOW ARE YOU STILL BORING WHEN FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE?!”

It looked like Manya was about to stab him in the chest, so Delic did what he thought would help him get away. Punching Manya in the gut, only to cause a groan & the grip on his throat to tighten. Delics life flashed before his eyes. He’s not sure what caused Manya to change his mind about killing him. Maybe he didn’t change his mind, maybe he just missed. But instead of driving that knife into his heart he swiped it across. Missing Delics throat by a hairs length but cutting into his shoulder. He screamed in pain, but it was caught in his throat by Manya crushing his throat. Before completely letting go. He stood up & staggered slightly. He looked as Delic tried to breathe again & held his now bloody shoulder.

Purple eyes filled with disgust, he turned away without another word.

This was when Delic made another stupid choice. Even though he should have let Manya leave he didn’t. With a raspy voice he spat out “You’re fucking..insane!” He stood up on shaking legs. Glaring. Manya turned back with a smirk & a look in his eyes Delic couldn’t seem to place.

“That didn’t seem to bother you till now. Cutie.” Manya spat out Delics pet name like it was a piece of rotten fruit. Cutie. He never wants to hear that again.

“I was s-stupid... I should have fucking listened..YOU’RE A MONSTER!”

Manya was over to him in a flash, grabbing Delics throat once again & throwing him down into Delics glass coffee table that sat in front of his couch. This time, Delic didn’t get up for more.

Having blacked out then, he doesn’t remember if Manya did or said anything else. At least he didn’t kill him.

 

~~~

Delic was holding his head & hyperventilating as the flashes stopped coming. He was dizzy & fell onto his side on the bed. A choked sob escaped his throat he slowly started coming back around. When he finally came to, he sighed. Getting his phone he opened his contacts. Top of his favourites was Manyas number along with a picture Delic took of Manya using his camera.

[Are you sure you want to block this number?]

[Yes.]

[Do you wish to delete contact?]

[Yes.]

He was going to have Nothing to do with that monster ever again. He spent 5 minutes going through his gallery & deleting Every picture of Manya that was in there.

‘I’m such a fucking idiot..I should have listened to..Shitsuo.’

Opening back up his contacts, he went into messages where a few texts where sent between Delics own profile & one which had a suit collar & bow in it. Shitsuo.

Shitsuo was one of Delics only friends, meeting him when he needed help getting back into school life & asking him for help with Physics, they became friends soon after. They were complete opposites but Delic helped Shitsuo be more confident. While Shitsuo helped Delic get back to normality after so long out of school & think more logically about stuff. Too bad that didn’t help him earlier.

[Hey. IK its late but, I definitely should have listened to you. Can you come over tomorrow?? Please. I need to talk to you.]

[Something happened, its about Manya. I’ll explain more tomorrow. It would be easier in person.]

[Sorry to bother you so late. Don’t freak out now. Cause it wont help. You’re a good friend.. sorry im being weird rn.]

{I’ll be over around 12pm. It will be fine. This is no trouble on my part.}

[Thank you, so much.]

**Author's Note:**

> So Manya belongs to my friend Chromi & this is the longer version of a plot we created for these 2.  
> Thank you for reading this & have a good day! Part 2 will be soon~


End file.
